The overall objectives of the proposed program, at Lincoln University, are basically two-fold. First, to motivate and prepare minority undergraduates to pursue research careers in the biomedical sciences. To accomplish this objective the proposed Student Research Participants will be actively involved in all phases of the proposed research projects which include: research orientation; traditional and computerized literature reviews/searches; designing and conducting experiments; data collection and analyses; and reporting results both orally and in writing. The second major objective is to promote faculty development by providing the opportunity and resources for their involvement in relevant research in the biomedical sciences. The proposed program will involve students and faculty working as a team on three biomedically relevant and independent research projects. The titles of the proposed projects are listed below. Other pertinent details about these projects are presented elsewhere in this proposal. 1. "The Role of c-AMP in Hyperresponsiveness: 2. "The Effects of Aspartame Ingestion on Radial-Arm Maze and Delayed Matching-to-Sample Performance in Rats" 3. "Control of Growth with Primordial Follicles"